la verdad  y  una mentira
by angela marie fenton
Summary: que pasaria si supieras  que tu padre nolo es y al saber la verdad es doloro


a a todos! Aquí esta el primer fic (¡Mi primer fic! ¡wow! Hasta yo misma me impresiono que pude escribir una historia, aunque no este terminada…) de El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera, titulado "la verdad Espero que les guste y que no se aburran. xD

(Como veo que muchos lo ponen yo también lo pongo): Disclaimer: "El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera" no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez

La verdad y una mentira

_Un día como cualquier otro en la Ciudad Milagro, un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia_

_En la secundaria Leone _Manny y Frida los dos hacían lo mejor que sabían hacer hacerle bromas a las personas….esta vez usaron globos con agua y empezaron a lanzarlos a todos los que estaban caminado….ya habían pasado 10 minutos y seguían lanzando globos de camino a la escuela al terminar las clases cada uno se dirigió a sus casas Frida al llgar a su casa vio a su padre discutendo co una señora muy hermosa Frida solo saludo y dicidio dirigirse a sia su cuarto pero su padere le dji que quería hablar con ella Frida solo se dirigió al sillón

Frida comenzó a decir su padre ella se llama sakura kinomoto y es ….

Frida: a mucho gusto a papa que tevpasa

Sakura: el gusto es mío pequeña

Frida: gracias

Sakura: mira Frida lo que tu padre quiere decir que yo soy tu verdadera madre

Frida solo tenia una cara de que miro a su padre y solo vio que asentía con la cabeza en ese momento Frida se fue corriendo as u habita cion y comenzó a llorar prendió la radio para rela jarse cuando es chucho una canción de camila llamada mientes

Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,

tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,

tú, te hiciste indispensable para mi y... y...

Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,

si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,

no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.

Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes

ya no tiene caso que lo intentes

no me quedan ganas de sentir

Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte

busca tu camino en otra parte

mientras busco el tiempo que perdí

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,

sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,

el nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y...

Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí

las cosas no suceden porque si,

no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.

Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes

ya no tiene caso que lo intentes

no me quedan ganas de sentir

Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte

busca tu camino en otra parte

mientras busco el tiempo que perdí

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti, y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte

busca tu camino en otra parte

mientras busco el tiempo que perdí

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

Frida desios salir de su cuarto y habar con su padresalo

Frida:papa quero habler contigo

Emilio:sobre que

Frida sobre lode hoy dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Emilio Frida se que te dele saber lo pero

Frida pero que por que nunca me digieron nada dijo enojada

Emilio por que no que ria verte sufir

Frida mira papa si fue pore so no te creo siempre me as odiado desde siempre

Pa pa te odio

Y con eses palabras Frida se fue asu cuarto empaco sus cosas y enla noche se fue con su madre vivirían en la misma ciudad tendría su vida pero pimero tenia qu adatarse su madre trato de dicirle como paso todo pro ella no quiso es cuhar al dia sigie nte el padre de Frida en contro una carta que decía:

hoy es otro dia mas

para ti un dia comun

para mi el peor de todos

por que me preguntas por que

simplemente digo

por que como todos los dias

tengo que soportar tus despresios

tus frias evaciones

tus conclusiones perfectas

por que no me aceptas como soy solo quieres que sea igual que mis hermanastras

mi corazon ya no late aun no se

como es que sigo viva

no lose

antes sentia por ti un gran amor

ahora solo siento un gran rencor

y de nuevo te preguntas por que te odio si eres un padre ``perfecto´´

solo digo:

por eso te odio por quee creerte perfecto

cuando estas lleno de defectos

odio que me grites

odio que me insultes

odio tener que verte todos los dias

gracias a ti no conosko la palabra amor

nunca olvidare las veces en que me insultaste

por eso una persona ``rara´´ komo tu me llamas

nunca olvidare las veces ke me hiciste llorar

por ignorarme nunca siempre las tendre

en mi mente pero sabes

que de niña solias ser mi heroe

ahora lo unico que me inspiras es odio

solo eso TE ODIO PAPA

al ler esto Emilio deramo una lagrima por su mejlla

fin

Espero que no se hayan aburrido… jeje... Si se aburren me lo dicen… (o escriben)… ok? Por que eso significa que no más no sirvo para escribir y no seguiré la historia… y eso seria bueno… para todos… incluso para mi… xD no es cierto a el siguiente se llamara frida y el misterioso libro magico

Disculpen si tuve alguna falta de ortografía…

Se aceptan: Reviews, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, opiniones, o lo que quieran poner… de todo…


End file.
